darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1121
Quentin states that Samantha must choose between him and Gerard. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840, where Julia and Barnabas have come in an attempt to head off the tragedy they were unable to prevent in 1970. It is a fateful night in the great house, for Gerard Stiles has married Samantha, Quentin's widow. And Gabriel, thwarted at every turn, has tried to reveal Gerard's past to the family, but the safety deposit box in which the evidence is kept turns out to be empty. And so the happy couple are ready to start their new life, unaware that fate has other plans for them. Gerard and Samantha share their happiness in the drawing room and prepare to leave. When they open the doors, Quentin is in the foyer. Act I Samantha is shocked at Quentin's appearance and immediately asks where Tad is. Quentin assures he is fine, but she panics and runs up the stairs to her room. Gerard, in amazement, asks how Quentin and Tad survived, but Quentin doesn't want to talk about it. Instead, Quentin wonders why Samantha is in such a bad mood. Gerard reluctantly tells him that he and Samantha are now married. Quentin pauses for a moment and then laughs and runs upstairs, much to Gerard's confusion. Upstairs, Quentin meets with Samantha in her bedroom and explains that Tad is ill, but he is in Boston and in good hands. Samantha wonders why Quentin never tried to contact the family, but Quentin insists that he wrote letters to her every day. Quentin also mentions he tried to "reach" her using the occult, but he was unsuccessful. He then changes the topic to Gerard, and tells Samantha she now has a decision to make. Act II Samantha tells Quentin that she has feelings for both him and Gerard. Quentin says he still loves her, but Samantha is skeptical. After a fight, Samantha decides to pack her things and go to Boston and be with Tad, and avoid making a choice. Quentin tries to convince her to stay overnight and leave in the morning, but Samantha wants to leave Collinwood immediately. Quentin finally agrees, and says he wants to go see his father. Samantha warns him that Daniel's condition is much worse than it was when he left, and that Ben is also dead. Meanwhile, Barnabas goes to the chapel in the village to view Ben's body. Lamar, who runs the chapel, tells Barnabas that Ben's body cannot be viewed past dusk. Barnabas pleads with him, but to no avail. The two finally introduce themselves to each other, and Lamar grows very curious. He mentions that Barnabas' "father" knew Lamar's father, the Reverend Trask, about 45 years ago, and he is determined to discover the secret of his father's disappearance. Lamar also finds it interesting that Barnabas is so close to Ben despite hardly knowing him. Barnabas has difficulty believing that Ben would kill himself by his own hand, but Lamar says it's true after discovering the body with Gerard in the woods. Barnabas asks for Lamar's opinion on Gerard; Lamar is evasive, but admits it is odd that he found Ben's body and married Samantha on the same day. Lamar finally lets Barnabas in to view Ben's body. At Collinwood, Gerard supports Samantha's decision to go to Boston, and decides that perhaps they should have their marriage annulled. He gets upset that earlier this afternoon he felt so much love for Samantha, and now those feelings are gone. Samantha goes to the window and thinks she sees someone watching them in the distance. Act III Gerard and Samantha lose sight of whoever was watching them and they close the window. Samantha decides to go upstairs and finish packing. Barnabas soon arrives and offers Gerard his congratulations, but Gerard says they are premature and doesn't want to discuss his marriage any further. The two go into the drawing room and Barnabas begins discussing Ben's death. Barnabas asks Gerard many questions about how he found the body before finally admitting he doesn't believe Ben actually killed himself of his own will. Gerard gets suspicious, and much like Lamar, finds Barnabas' relationship with Ben rather interesting considering they "barely knew each other." Barnabas again merely says that "his father" and Ben were very close friends. Gerard excuses himself, but as he leaves, Quentin walks in, much to the shock of Barnabas. Barnabas' reaction to seeing Quentin makes Gerard even more suspicious, and Quentin asks how he knows him. Act IV Barnabas tries to dodge Quentin's questions by saying he thought he was dead like everyone else. Quentin happily assures him he is perfectly fine. Gerard tells Quentin that he is moving out of Collinwood in the morning and likely going to stay in Rose Cottage while Samantha makes her decision. He apologizes to Quentin for everything that has happened with regard to Samantha and regrets losing a friend. Gerard leaves, and Barnabas tells Quentin not to trust Gerard. Before the two can continue their conversation, Samantha arrives, ready to leave for Boston. Quentin takes her to the door and Gerard returns. Gerard starts asking Barnabas questions about how he knows so much about people at Collinwood for only being in town for a short time, but Quentin quickly returns to end the interrogation. Gerard excuses himself again, and Barnabas tells Quentin he plans to restore the Old House. Quentin is delighted at the news, and Barnabas leaves the house for the night. After Barnabas steps outside, he sees someone lurking around the house. After further investigation, he discovers that it is Daphne. Memorable quotes Quentin (after Gerard has told him he and Samantha are married): It has become a comedy! I thought when the storm came, it would all end up into a great tragedy, but no, fooled again! Congratulations! __________________________________________________________________________________ : Quentin: You married Gerard. You must have a feeling for him. : Samantha: But that doesn't mean I don't have a feeling for you. : _______________________________________________________________________________ : Barnabas (regarding Gerard): Don't trust him too much. : Quentin: You make quick character readings, cousin. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1122. * First time an episode is narrated by Kate Jackson. * This is the forty-eighth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Trask Funeral Chapel interior. Story * Tad caught a recurring fever in Brazil. He is currently with Luke Sims in Boston, a man who saved Quentin and Tad's lives on several occasions. * Quentin says he wrote letters to Samantha from Brazil and Chile, and blames those town's postal systems as to why she never received them. * 1796 is said to be the year when Reverend Trask came to Collinsport. * TIMELINE: Ben's funeral is tomorrow at 4pm. Bloopers and continuity errors * Samantha says to Quentin, "Quentin, where is Tad? Something's happened! You lied to me!" Quentin hasn't said anything to Samantha, so he can't have lied to her yet. This is not really true. In an earlier scene shortly after Quentin arrives, Samantha asks about Tad, and Quentin says, "He's all right." Presumably Samantha thought that meant he was in Collinwood, but she was unable to find him in his room at the beginning of the scene when she accuses Quentin of lying to her. * At one point, Gerard has trouble remembering his line: "What happened to those psychic...psychic...why didn't I have a premonition that through that door, the one thing that would ruin my life and everything I wanted would come?" External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1121 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1121 - Quentuplets Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes